<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Collision Course by likeusyoumean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939651">Collision Course</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeusyoumean/pseuds/likeusyoumean'>likeusyoumean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeusyoumean/pseuds/likeusyoumean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbeknownst to them, Rip and Sara's 25 year old daughter returns to the past to save her parents and the legends from a dangerous bounty hunter</p><p>(UNFINISHED- work in progress)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>TimeCanary - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>set seasons 2-3 +no avalance, no HellCanary<br/>
Rip lives, left time agency, Stein lives, Jax stays<br/>
 <br/>
2036, that's the year the team ended up. Sara wanted to let them pick the year, but no one could decide on one place, so she let the Waverider choose the aberration instead.<br/>
<br/>
Sara felt someone coming up behind them as they walked the streets, she fell behind, quickly pulling her blade.<br/>
<br/>
Sara pinned the person following them to a car door, a young girl- mid 20s at most- stood against the edge of Sara's blade.<br/>
<br/>
"Who are you? Why are you following us?" Sara asked "Just a concerned citizen." The girl said, seeming surprisingly calm for someone with a knife to their throat<br/>
<br/>
"Concerned for what, exactly?" Rip asks "Your safety, for one." The girl said. Sara backed away, putting her knife at her side, the girl nodded to Sara and put her hand on her neck where the blade had been<br/>
<br/>
"Why are you worried about our safety?" Jax asked "You don't exactly look like your from around here. Time travelers, right?" The girl says "Oh, I'm Amy, by the way, well, Amelia. You can call me Amy. Amy Woods." Amy added with a slight wave<br/>
<br/>
"How do you know who we are?" Sara asked "That's kind of a long story." Amy says "Start talkin', princess." Mick said firing up his gun "That's actually not a good idea, Mr. Rory." Amy said, pointing to him<br/>
<br/>
"Last chance, kid. How do you know who we are." Sara said pushing Amy back against the car, tightening the grip on her knife<br/>
<br/>
"I'm a traveler, too!" Amy said "From where?" Rip asked "All over, kind of. Look, what I said is true. I am a time traveler, and you all are in danger." Amy says "However distrusting of me you may be. Please, do not take that lightly." Amy pleaded<br/>
<br/>
"What exactly are we in danger of?" Amaya asked "There's a bounty on your heads, all of yours. The biggest prize, though, I'm afraid is for you two." Amy said looking to Rip and Sara<br/>
<br/>
"Who put a bounty on our heads?" Zari asked "I don't know. Truly.. If I did they would no longer be an issue, that I promise you." Amy said<br/>
<br/>
"Perhaps we should talk in private." Martin said looking around, seeing a few eyes on them "Probably the best idea." Amy agreed<br/>
<br/>
"Why would someone be targeting us?" Ray asked "That's complicated, and I can't exactly, tell you the full story. Most of what I do know would put the timeline in danger if I told you." Amy said<br/>
<br/>
"What can you tell us?" Jax said "The one that took out the original hit, his name is James Declan. He hired someone to carry it out, but I don't know who he gave the order to. Whoever he hired is the one who took out the bounty." Amy said<br/>
<br/>
Rip paced back, his hand going over his mouth, raking his stubble "You know him?" Sara asked<br/>
<br/>
"I've heard recent rumblings of him, never had a run in. His reputation, is quite impressive." Rip said "He's ruthless, egotistical. Declan gets into your heads like no other." Amy said "You've met him?" Rip asked<br/>
<br/>
"You can say that. I should also probably mention, he's my ex." Amy said, various groans and scoffs came from the team "It's a very, very, long story." Amy said sighing<br/>
<br/>
"So, to make sure I've got this. You're the ex-girlfriend of the guy that's trying to kill us, but you've come here to warn us about him, before he can?" Zari said<br/>
<br/>
"Well, yes. But it's extremely complicated." Amy said "Because you're from the future, or past? Or because your ex-boyfriend is killing people, or trying to?" Ray asked "Both, sort of." Amy said<br/>
<br/>
"Right then, perhaps it's best we get back to the task at hand." Rip said "From what I've heard of him, he is very dangerous, Chronos on steroids, dangerous. We must take provisions against him." Rip said<br/>
<br/>
"James is young, but he's manipulative. Any weakness you have, he will exploit it." Amy said "Is that what happened to you?" Amaya asked, Amy sighed<br/>
<br/>
"He has a way of getting under your skin. James can take your best memory, and turn it into your worst nightmare. And that's only the beginning." Amy said "You must be careful." She warns</p><p>"What'd the kid manipulate you?" Mick said "Mick!" Nate said "No. It's ok." Amy said, she took a deep breath<br/>
<br/>
"He was always dark. I thought it was a bad boy phase. We were barely teenagers when we met. My parents told me to stay away, and of course, I didn't listen." Amy said<br/>
<br/>
"One night he came over, and he heard my parents telling me some of their 'greatest hits' as they say. They're traveler's too, or were- they retired a while ago- passed the mantel onto me." Amy said with a smile that quickly faded, she clenched her jaw<br/>
<br/>
"James wanted to know what they meant by greatest hits. Kept pressing me and them about it. Until he found our collection of old trinkets from the 15th century, and he figured it out. I tried to explain that they were passed down through the generations, but he didn't buy it." Amy told them<br/>
<br/>
"James told me that he knew our secret, and that he wouldn't stop until I took him travelling with me. And like an idiot, I did. We went back in time, 1963, actually. It was only for a few minutes, and we came right back. But, unfortunately, he stole my vortex manipulator that night. Said 'the whole of time was his now'." Amy said<br/>
<br/>
"No one stopped him?" Nate asked "We tried." Amy said "I told my parents, and we tried to track him, keep it in house, and we did, for a while. Couple of months later, he heard about the 'Legends' and wanted to take them out, so no one could stop him. That's when we found out about the bounty." She explains, Sara sighed<br/>
<br/>
"My parents are doing what they can, trying to get as many bounty hunters out of the way where I'm from. They sent me back here, to get the bounty off in this time. Said a little team work should help." Amy said with a small smile remembering their words<br/>
<br/>
Sara nodded, "When's the last place you had him pinned?" Sara asked "Hong Kong, 2204 was the last I saw him, but that was weeks ago. He was getting other bounty hunters and soldiers ready to fight. Make no mistake, Legends, this will be bloody. You are the only thing standing in his way. If he finds you, he will show you no mercy." Amy said<br/>
<br/>
"We can handle it." Zari said "You've faced some incredible things, I'm aware of that. But don't underestimate him. James is nothing like you've faced so far, he's ruthless, he'll cut you down in a second without blinking an eye. He's vindictive. He won't stop until he kills all of you." Amy said "Then let's get ready for a fight." Sara said<br/>
<br/>
They went back to the Waverider, "This may get a bit overwhelming." Ray said as they walked in, Amy seemed unfazed, only sporting a smirk, her eyes looking around, as they made their way to the bridge.<br/>
<br/>
"How long ago did you see him in Hong Kong?" Sara asked "Six weeks ago, Monday." Amy said "Gideon, plot a course for Hong Kong, 2204. Set for three weeks ago, on Monday the 16th." Sara said<br/>
<br/>
"Right away, Captain." Gideon said "You might wanna strap in." Nate said "Got it." Amy said taking a seat<br/>
<br/>
"You've probably already done it, but if you haven't- Might I suggest masking your location, Captain?" Amy said "Already done." Rip said "Right, good." Amy said<br/>
<br/>
"What for?" Nate asked to Amy beside him "James will use any advance he can get against us. We more we can try and hide our presence, the better it will be." Amy says as the Waverider takes off</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Depictions of violence!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amy and the team walked from the Waverider onto the litter covered streets of Hong Kong. "Welcome to the future." Amaya said displeased<br/>
<br/>
"What's your story, kid? I mean, your real story." Z said "How do you mean?" Amy said as they lagged behind "Oh, come on, we all know you're not telling us everything. For the sake of the timeline sure, but for them." Zari said<br/>
<br/>
"I'm from the future. I don't need to be coached on how not to reveal too much. So, spill the beans, kid." Zari said, nudging Amy "I can't, Ms. Tomaz. Believe me, I want to. But I can't-" Amy said<br/>
<br/>
"Ok, first, don't ever call me that again. And second, reality would collapse on itself? Yeah, heard that speech before." Zari said<br/>
<br/>
Before Amy could respond, somone pushed Zari to the ground, "Ah! What the hell!" Zari said, the team turned back to see a young man gripping Amy tightly, her arm twisted behind her back, a dagger at her throat.<br/>
<br/>
"Let her go!" Sara said "Sorry, can't do that. Payback and all." The young man said "You're James, I presume?" Rip said "Been telllin' stories about me?" James said to Amy, smirking<br/>
<br/>
Sara's hand gravitated to her waist, reaching slowing for her throwing stars. Amy tilted her head a bit, her eyes glued on Sara. Sara took her hand away, getting the message.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm gonna need you and your, uh, new friends, to go back to wherever they came from." James said "You know we can't do that." Amy said "Listen to her. We can't leave." Zari said "I'm not talking to you!" James said pulling Amy's arm into her shoulder blades, making her muffle a groan as her wrist popped<br/>
<br/>
"Okay, alright!" Jax said "You said payback. May I ask for what?" Amaya asked in a calm voice "For what? She made me suffer! We've known each other for years, and not once did she say she could go back in time. Fix all the bad that's happened to me in my life." James said pulling Amy in tighter<br/>
<br/>
"You can't mess with your own timeline." Amy struggled to say as he bared down on the force of the dagger, cutting a small patch of skin. "Like you've done?! Look at you! You're in your timeline, and what, I can't go back in mine?" James shouted<br/>
<br/>
"I'm trying to save my timeline, not change it." Amy said softly "You wanna save something, Amy.. Save them." James said as men came up behind the team, putting guns to them and knives to Sara and Rip's throats.<br/>
<br/>
James let go of Amy, pushing her forward making her stumble, her elbow scrapping the pavement. "You chose, Amy. Me. Or them." James said "Don't." Sara said trying not to struggle, knowing if she did they'd kill them all<br/>
<br/>
"Don't do this." Amy said "Clock's ticking, Amy. Who'll it be?" James said, pulling a gun from his waistband, putting it to Amy's head "Them!" Amy said looking to Rip and Sara "I chose them." Amy said to James. He smiled at her, then waved the gun to his men making them let everyone go. "Good choice.. See you soon." James says, smirking as they left<br/>
<br/>
They decided to rest a bit in the Waverider before going back out there. Amy was hurt, the team decided it was better to not have her any more anxious and upset than she already was.<br/>
<br/>
She wouldn't show it, but what happened had really shaken her. Back on the bridge, Sara looked to Amy who took shallow breaths as she slowly pulled her arm up to her chest, her neck still slightly bleeding.<br/>
<br/>
"You should go to med bay. Gideon can fix that without the pain." Sara said, Amy shook her head. She placed her right hand above her left wrist, took a solid deep breath and closed her eyes.<br/>
<br/>
Amy quickly pulled her arm toward the right, the sound making the team cringe at the pain that would bring. Amy let out a shaky breath, before pulling herself together and rejoined the team.<br/>
<br/>
"I know it's not the best idea, but what did he mean by you were in your timeline?" Nate said "I can't-" Amy said "Simple. The kid's in our future." Mick said "Not in the way you may think." Amy said quickly<br/>
<br/>
"I know you in the future, that's true. But I am begging you not to ask me anything else." Amy said "You're in our personal life?" Rip asked "Yes." Amy replied relunctly<br/>
<br/>
"Which is why, when the mission is complete, I will have to erase your memories of me in this time." Amy said</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're not erasing anything from me." Mick said "If I don't and you continue with your memories in tact, the timeline could rupture. Who knows what memories you'll have uptained by the time the mission is complete." Amy said<br/>
<br/>
"I'm afraid she's correct, Mr. Rory. We can't continue with our memories unaltered, especially if she's in our personal futures." Martin said<br/>
<br/>
"Details, whether it's big or small, can alter the future if you remember me in this time period." Amy said<br/>
<br/>
"What details?" Sara asked "Countless others could be written out of existence, along with anyone who is close to you in the future. Your timeline could be permanently altered." Amy said<br/>
<br/>
Stepping to the console, "May I?" Amy asked Rip and Sara, they nodded<br/>
<br/>
"Gideon." Sara said "Yes, Captain?" Gideon responded "Show them the future if they remain aware of me in this time period, please." Amy said "Right away, Ms. Woods" Gideon said<br/>
<br/>
A city popped up, then vanished, "I'm afraid if you retain your memories, the future will be altered beyond repair. Several anomalies will form, and Amelia along with several others, will no longer exist." Gideon said<br/>
<br/>
"Thank you, Gideon." Amy said with a regretful tone. The team looked to one another, "I wish you could remember me from this time. Truly, I do, but I can't let a few memories destroy so many in my time." Amy said<br/>
<br/>
"I made a deal with my parents to uphold the timeline when I travel. With an anomalie this big, I can't leave it unchanged. The fact of the matter is if I don't erase your memories, someone else will. At least with me, it'll only be the ones of me from this time and nothing else." Amy said<br/>
<br/>
The team took a silent vote, some nodding, others sighing, Mick groaning. "Okay." Sara said "How do we defeat, Declan?" Zari asked<br/>
<br/>
"I've been tracking him for a while. He stays in this time for a bit, there are a few people he's going to meet within the next couple days. If we get to them first, we can try and cut off some of his alliances." Amy said<br/>
<br/>
"Then that's what we do." Sara said "First, go to med bay. Get that arm taken care of." Sara said "It's fine, honestly." Amy said "You're in pain. I know how painful a break like that can be. Plus, you're bleeding." Sara said motioning to her neck<br/>
<br/>
"It will only take a couple of moments." Rip said "Alright." Amy finally agreed<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Once in med bay and all healed, "Gideon? If you'd be so kind, seal this room. Keep the alarms off, as well. No need to worry the team." Amy said "Yes, Ms. Woods." Gideon said, the door sealed quietly<br/>
<br/>
"Recognise my voice, please, Gideon." Amy said, Gideon was silent for a moment, "Recognition complete. Welcome back, Captain." Gideon said<br/>
<br/>
"Thank you, Gideon. Access files from the future, specifically my time. I need to see what's going on with my parents and the bounty." Amy said<br/>
<br/>
"I would advise against this, Captain." Gideon said "It's not ideal, Gideon, but it is my time. Nothing happens that I'm not already aware of." Amy said<br/>
<br/>
"Right away, Captain." Gideon said. She popped up a hologram that covered the room. Amy reached up, scrolling through the hologram.<br/>
<br/>
"This is new?" Amy asked as she clicked on a video file "Yes, Captain, it was received this morning." Gideon said "Why wasn't I aware of this?" Amy asked<br/>
<br/>
"I was programmed by Captain Hunter and Captain Lance not to tell anyone their futures. That includes you." Gideon said<br/>
<br/>
"Until I overrode their commands." Amy said with realisation "My apologies, Gideon." Amy said "That's quite alright, Captain." Gideon said<br/>
<br/>
Amy took a breath, "Gideon, if something, if anything goes wrong and I'm out there and the team's in here, initiate protocol 17." Amy said "Are you sure about this, Captain?" Gideon asked<br/>
<br/>
"It's the only way to keep the timeline in check." Amy said "I must warn against this. Captain Hunter has preformed this action before. It did not end well for him, I'm afraid." Gideon said<br/>
<br/>
"I know, Gideon. I can't let them die. If they die, the timeline changes. And we both know what happens if that event occures." Amy said "Yes, Captain. Should the event arise, protocol 17 will be in affect." Gideon said</p><p>Amy watched the message then left med bay, figuring it had been long enough to return to the team. Her arm was a spiral fracture, something she's had before when she was a child, the unfortunate act of a time pirate.<br/>
<br/>
That and the small cut on her neck and elbow didn't take long to heal, but if the team asked, she would say it was more emotional, than physical pain.<br/>
<br/>
Gideon was under her command now, but would still answer fully to Rip, Sara, and the team. Well, that is, only to answer questions of the past or the present, and only the future if it's mission oriented, never personal futures.<br/>
<br/>
Rip and Sara had put those protocols in place for the two of them and the team, but Amy had set a small concealed command that needs her to override if they try to access any files or data on the future, or more specifically, on Amy herself.<br/>
<br/>
Amy walked onto the bridge, the team was scattered around the room. Rip was in the office that he shared with Sara, Ray was talking with Nate, and Amaya was with Sara at the console.<br/>
<br/>
Jax and Martin were settled in the corner, trying to calculate how much of their powers they could use without Declan using it against the timeline. Mick was drinking on the steps of the office, much to Rip's disapproval.<br/>
<br/>
Zari was observing the team, Amy walked over to her, "What is it?" Amy asked. Zari looked to her, then the team, she grabbed hold of Amy's arm and they walked out of the room, into the hallway.<br/>
<br/>
The door closing behind them, "How dangerous is this guy?" Zari asked "I've told you-" Amy said "Oh, cut the crap." Zari said "Tell me what we're really dealing with here." Zari said<br/>
<br/>
Amy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding onto, "Chronos was a bounty hunter, Mick essentially, it's hard to explain, but he was very dangerous. He hunted Rip and the team throughout time." Amy explained "What has this have to do with your boyfriend?" Zari said<br/>
<br/>
"Ex, but that's beside the point. Chronos has nothing on James. Chronos revealed his identity, James has already had that done to him. He's scrambling. He's trying to get ahead of this, and he can't. The Legends know who he is, and he's scared. In his mind, he thought he could get out in front of you, now he can't." Amy said<br/>
<br/>
"We took that from him." Zari said, Amy nodded "The first thing he'll do is try to prevent that from happening." Amy said "He's going back in his timeline." Zari said, she turned and went back to the team, Amy on her heals<br/>
<br/>
"Declan's going back in his timeline." Zari said to the team, they came over to the console, "Amy said we took away his one advantage, his identity. If he goes back, he'll try to stop that from happening." Zari said<br/>
<br/>
"Which means he'll go after me first." Amy said "If he wants to destroy this team, the easiest way is to take me out of the equation. He stops me from coming back here, he stops you from knowing about his identity." Amy said "Where would he go?" Sara asked<br/>
<br/>
"It's too risky to go back to my time, so I'd say where I first found you. There's a good chance he was tracking us both. If he takes me out before I meet you, then you'll never know about me, or the bounty." Amy said "He'll have the upper hand." Zari said</p><p>"So, let's stop him before he can." Nate says</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Just one, slight, problem we all seem to be forgetting, we can't go back in our time streams. Remember the last time we did that?" Rip said looking to Sara<br/>
<br/>
"That's.. fair." Sara said "Time will collapse on itself, creating countless anomalies." Rip said "We need someone else to go back and stop him, it can't be us." Ray said<br/>
<br/>
"I know someone who can do it." Amy said "Would it affect the timeline?" Rip asked "If she does it correctly, no." Amy said "And if she doesn't?" Nate asked "Let's not jump to that conclusion just yet, Mr. Heywood." Amy said<br/>
<br/>
Amy lifted her arm, pressing buttons on her watch that turned into a hologram around her and the team "Woah!" Ray said smiling. Amy messed with the buttons and moved her hand on the hologram<br/>
<br/>
"Why didn't we have any of this in my time?" Zari asked "Takes a while to be invited. Sort of bounced from time to time, a lot of people stole it. Myself and Mr. Rory included." Amy said, smirking. Mick raised his beer bottle to cheers Amy.<br/>
<br/>
A hologram woman popped up from Amy's watch, "It's Amelia, get me Rosemont." Amy said "Rosemont?" Amaya asked "Rosie. She's an old friend." Amy said<br/>
<br/>
"Old?" Rosie said as she teleported onto the Waverider, seemingly through thin air "I'm not drunk enough for this." Mick said walking away "Did she just- teleport?" Jax asked "You have time couriers. We have teleportation." Amy says, smiling<br/>
<br/>
Amy walked up to Rosie, receiving a hug and a smile from her. "Glad to see you didn't get yourself killed." Rosie said with a smile as they pulled away "Like wise." Amy said smiling<br/>
<br/>
Amy turned to the team, "Rosie, this is Amaya Jiwe, Mick Rory, Dr. Ray Palmer, Zari Tomaz, Professor Martin Stein, Jefferson Jackson, Nate Heywood, and Captains Rip Hunter and Sara Lance." Amy said<br/>
<br/>
Rosie looked to Amy as if she's heard the names a thousand times, but never expected to see them around Amy, who stood smirking beside her.<br/>
<br/>
"So, what are you up against this time?" Rosie asked, Amy smiled, "Bounty hunters." Amy said "How fitting." Rosie said smiling "Would be, if we weren't dealing with James." Amy said<br/>
<br/>
Rosie sighed "How bad?" Rosie asked "Bad enough we're both here." Amy said, Rosie scoffed and she shook her head, "What?" Sara asked, Rosie looked to Amy "Your parents were right. He was trouble." Rosie said, Amy smiled, "They usually are, unfortunately." Amy said<br/>
<br/>
"What do you need me to do?" Rosie asked Amy "James knows we're here. We think he's going back in his timeline to make sure I don't come here to warn them." Amy said "Smart play." Rosie said "If he doesn't screw it up." Amy said<br/>
<br/>
"Screw it up, how?" Sara asked "You can go back in your timeline, it's a trick you guys actually learned, but you can't interfere with your past self. Them seeing you, let alone smelling the same perfume at the wrong moment, could tear apart the time stream. As long as you avoid that, you can go back, but only for a short amount of time. If you spend too much time in one moment or place, you can cause aberrations." Rosie explained<br/>
<br/>
"You sound like you've done this before." Martin said "Not quite. We ran a computer simulation from when you broke time, went off that, and went back in our timelines." Amy said "How?" Zari asked "Extremely carefully." Rosie said "Which, is why I need you to do this." Amy said<br/>
<br/>
"If this team sees two of me, I'm screwed. You can get in and out before that happens." Amy added "Where did you start out?" Rosie asked "I found them in 2036, Fairmount, Philadelphia. They came in around Schuylkill River Park." Amy said "I see you've gotten better at remembering where you landed." Rosie said<br/>
<br/>
"Didn't have much of a choice." Amy said "I'm not the one who dropped my futuristic phone at the feet of the Queen Elizabeth the first, in 1567, without a scrubber." Rosie said "That was one time! And she doesn't even remember." Amy said "Not the point, Amy." Rosie said<br/>
<br/>
"That was, technically, my first time traveling alone. Mom and dad just sent you along to babysit me." Amy said "And it's a good thing they did, or you'd be a skelton in the brig!" Rosie said<br/>
<br/>
"Hey!" Sara shouted "We've got a mission to complete. You two can argue about who did what later." Sara said</p><p>"Yes, ma'am." Rosie and Amy say "Now talk me through the plan." Sara says</p><p>Once settled on what would happen, the Legends walked down the street, the future team watching it unfold from the Waverider, thanks to Rosie's button camera. Amy watched the screen as her past self appeared behind the Legends.<br/>
<br/>
"Alright, t-minus two minutes." Current Amy said to Rosie over coms "Are you sure this is a good idea? What if we see both James', or you see Rosie?" Ray asked "As I said, Dr. Palmer, the situation is not ideal, but it's the best we can do under the circumstances." Amy said, watching the screen<br/>
<br/>
"Man, she sounds like you." Nate whispered to Rip, getting an annoyed look "Sorry." Nate said, past James appeared, knife in hand. After the original ordeal, Amy left in the same direction as the team. Soon after, another James showed up.<br/>
<br/>
"Take the second one. Ready?" Amy said "Set." Rosie said "Make a move- 3, 2, 1." Amy said. Rosie came up, pushing the second James to the ground before he could follow Amy and the team, the gun falling from his hand<br/>
<br/>
"Don't mess with your time stream." Rosie said punching him, making him pass out before he could reach for his gun "Package secure." Rosie said<br/>
<br/>
She watched the team head back to the Waverider, once out of sight of the past Legends, Rosie pressed her watch and came back onto the ship.<br/>
<br/>
Rosie reunited with the team after the mission was complete. Amy gave her a smile as she came onto the bridge, James slung over her shoulder<br/>
<br/>
"Successful as always." Amy said smiling "'Course." Rosie said smiling "What's our next move, Cap?" Nate asked "We keep him here for now. The more he stays out of trouble, the better it is for everyone." Amy said, absent-mindly "Agreed." Sara said with a smirk<br/>
<br/>
"Sorry. Your ship, your rules." Amy said with an apologetic smile. Rip was messing with the computer, he came across something he hadn't seen before. "Sara, a quick word?" Rip said, Sara looked at him confused, she nodded "Be right back." Sara said to the team.<br/>
<br/>
Sara and Rip walked down the hall, Rip had Gideon seal the doors at both ends and turn the cameras off, giving them privacy. "Rip, what's going on?" Sara asked "There are some protocols the time bureau installed onto the Waverider that I don't have the clearance or means to access." Rip said<br/>
<br/>
"Okay?" Sara asked "Amy accessed one of them earlier in med bay." Rip said "How?" Sara asked "I have absolutely no idea." Rip said, slightly frustrated and confused, Sara shook her head, "Who the hell is this kid?" Sara asked<br/>
<br/>
"That's what I'd like to know." Rip said "When I was first granted this ship, before I stole it, I was told there were protocols that I wouldn't have access to. It was a learn as you go, trust situation. As you know, the time masters and I never quite got there. I've tried to access them over the decades, I've went as far as trying to force them open, and not a dent has been made." He says<br/>
<br/>
"If Amy could gain access to it, let alone know what's inside, then she'd have to know the logistics of the Waverider better than myself, and have the knowledge of what the time masters would use to lock it. The questIon is, how." Rip said</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After discussing Amy's interference with the Waverider, Rip and Sara rejoined the legends on deck. "Everything alright?" Jax asked at the lack of conversation from the captains. "Fine. Where were we?" Sara asks "Just going over the timeline, making sure it's intact." Amy says</p><p>"Good. Keep an eye on it." Rip says. He leaves the team and heads to his office, searching for a notebook and pen. "Gideon, set alerts for any new changes to the timeline." Sara says<br/>
<br/>
"Right away, Captain." Gideon says "What now, Cap?" Jax asks "Now, we wait." Sara says. The team dispersed after Sara left the bridge.<br/>
Rip had begun getting increasingly curious about Amy, and why she was there in their time. He couldn't understand why she would warn them, why she would risk coming from her time to tell them about the bounty, or to be cautious if it weren't for a reason.<br/>
<br/>
They had known each other for two days at this point, yet they knew virtually nothing about the girl. Only her name, Amelia Woods<br/>
<br/>
Rip sat at his desk writing down what he knew about her. Her name, that she was in their personal futures. That "countless others" would be erased from existence if the Legends die now<br/>
<br/>
"Why?" He scribbled on the page "Who is she?" He wrote. Everything in his nature told him not to look into it, yet something stronger said he should.<br/>
<br/>
Amy and Rosie stood in the corner away from everyone on the bridge, engaging in their deeply private conversation. "I want to tell them." Amy whispered<br/>
<br/>
"You know you can't." Rosie said softly "I know." Amy said softly with a sad look. Rosie put her arm around Amy, pulling her in for a side hug. Amy looked to Rip watching it unfold, "He's suspicious of me." Amy whispered "I figured it would be her first, but not him." Amy said, briefly glancing to Sara<br/>
<br/>
"Why? Have you been rash?" Rosie whispered "No, not that I know of. Dad warned me they could be suspicious, but I didn't know it would be like this. I figured at least a part of them would trust me. All I want to do is tell them, get it all out there. The longer the lying goes on, the worse it will be." Amy whispered<br/>
<br/>
"I know, baby girl." Rosie said "Just a little while longer." Rosie whispered. Amy closed her eyes, Rosie leaned over and kissed the top of her head, "They seem really close." Amaya said looking at Rosie and Amy "Yeah, they do." Sara said smiling softly<br/>
<br/>
"Amelia!" They heard James yell from his confines "I know you're here, I saw Rosie. She only travels with you. Don't coward now, show yourself!" James shouts "Come on! Come talk to me. We have a lot to catch up on." He said<br/>
<br/>
"He won't stop, this is just him warming up." Amy warned "We can talk about this. I've got time, and I know you do." He says smirking at the camera, Amy looked to Sara and Rip</p><p>Sara nodded, despite looking like she didn't want to. Amy turned and walked out of the room without saying a word, she walked to the brig. "You rang." Amy said annoyed as she walked in</p><p>"Been a while since I've seen Rosie. You two traveling again?" James asked causally "Sometimes, but that's not what you want to talk about." Amy said, James laughed, "You know, now that you're down here, I find myself all talked out." James said</p><p>"What about you, Amy? Anything new?" James said, a smirk pulling at his lips "We're done here." Amy said shaking her head and starting to leave "Say hi to your brother for me." James said stopping her "What did you say?" Amy asked</p><p>"Oh, come on. You didn't think I wouldn't find out about him? I've been planning this for a while." James said standing, getting face to face with Amy, glass between them "Poor little-" James said "Stop." Amy said cutting him off, James smiled at her reaction</p><p>"Oh. They're watching, aren't they?" James said looking to the cameras "They have no idea." He says "Stop it." Amy said "I'd like to see their faces when they find out who you really are." James said, Amy slammed her hand against the glass and James laughed</p><p>"You're smart, Amy. Always have been." James said, the team watched the conversation unfold "Thing is, so am I." James said "Your point?" Amy said with hatred making him smile "I know you." James said</p><p>"I know what you fight for. Who, you fight for." James said smirking as he looked to the camera "We're done here." Amy said "That's alright. I've said plenty. Of course, I could say more." James said "Like what?" Amy said</p><p>"You wanna save them, I wanna talk. Privately." James said, he points to the camera "Cut the camera." Amy said "Do not." Rip said "It's his leverage. If he has any answers, he'll tell Amy." Rosie said "Or he'll manipulate her like everyone says." Amaya said, Sara sighed "She knows him. She can beat him." Rosie said "Cut the cameras." Sara said</p><p>Sara and the team waited patiently for Amy and James' conversation to end. In the brige, James toyed with Amy, though she tried to get him to tell her what she could. "Those Legends certainly pass on their name don't they?" James said "They do." Amy said<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, but see the thing is, if someone takes them out, no one gets that legacy." James said, cocking an eyebrow "You do that, and you change the future, forever." Amy said, her temper already rising<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, but that's the point. I know your secret, Amy. You came all the way back here, spent some time with your old pals. But, see if I kill them now, you never come back here. You won't exist. You can never stop me." James said with a sinister smile<br/>
<br/>
"I will." Amy said "No, you won't." James said "Watch me." Amy said, "Face it, Amy, what I've done can never be stopped. You couldn't stop me in the future, and you can't stop me now. You'll never know who placed the bounty. The Legends will die. Admit it, I won." James said extending his arms in the air, proud of himself<br/>
<br/>
Amy walked out of the room leaving with his laugh haunting the air. She swallowed hard as she walked to the bridge, walking up to the console, taking in a shaky breath as she faded out everyone in the room.<br/>
<br/>
Her temper getting the better of her, Amy took a deep breath and closed her eyes before slamming her fist down onto the console. Amy stepped back, her shaky hands ghosting over her face, "I- I'm sorry, Gideon." Amy said "That's quite alright, Ms. Woods." Gideon said<br/>
<br/>
Sara walked up to Amy, "You good?" Sara asked. Amy nods, avoiding her eyes "Yeah." Amy said gathering herself "Maybe you should step away." Rosie recommended<br/>
<br/>
"No, I'm good. He got in my head, that's all. It won't happen again." Amy said "Ok." Sara says "Then let's figure out what we're going to do with him." Sara said "We need to get him to tell us who he placed the bounty with." Amy said "I'll work on that. You hit the streets, see if you can find anything." Sara said<br/>
<br/>
"I have a contact, another traveler. Maybe she can tell me something." Amy said "Barbara? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Rosie asked "No, but what other options do we have? We're already risking the timeline, we can't bring in anyone else. Barbara will know what to do." Amy said "Good luck getting her to show." Rosie said "Let me worry about that." Amy said<br/>
<br/>
"You two do that. We'll research what we can on Declan." Sara said, Rip nodded "If he's been tracking us for a while, odds are he's on our cameras. Might be able to pick up something from the suits, too." Ray said "Excellent, run with that." Rip says "Alright. You have your missions, let's get to it." Sara said<br/>
<br/>
James' cell opened as Sara walked in, "Ah. I was hoping for Amy, but you'll do." James said "You look different in this get-up." James quipped, motioning to her clothes "We know each other in your time?" Sara asked, James smiled<br/>
<br/>
"Nice try. Several time travelers have warned me what not to say." James said "Fair enough. Let's talk about Amy then." Sara said, James' smirk faded to a look of hate "What'd she do to you?" Sara asks "She ruined my life." James said<br/>
<br/>
"How so?" Sara asked "She took away my one chance at happiness." James said "Do you even know who she really is?" James asked "I know she's a good kid." Sara said "Really? She is vile, and a liar." James said</p><p>"Oh, wow. You can definitely tell you two dated." Sara joked "Listen to me! You don't know who you're dealing with!" James shouted "No, I think I do." Sara said standing and walking out "She's using you!" James shouts "Maybe. Or maybe it's me using her." Sara says as the door shuts behind her</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amy decided to meet with Barbara on her own, Rosie backed her, but in the shadows. Barbara arrived at the location on time, Amy approached her with a small smile. "Wasn't sure you'd come." Amy said "You sent the coordinates, didn't say to what." Barbara said "Had to get you here some how." Amy said, she paused<br/>
<br/>
"How've you been?" Amy asked "Don't." Barbara whispered, Amy nods "I need your help." Amy said "You remeber the Legends?" Amy asked "You're messing with them?" Barbara asked "I'm trying to help them, actually. They've got bounty's on them. James placed them." Amy says, sighing<br/>
<br/>
"Of course, because it can never be something simple with you." Barbara said, getting ready to walk away "I'm sorry. I didn't want to drag you into this." Amy said "Then why did you?" Barbara asked "Because we can't do this on our own." Amy said<br/>
<br/>
"We need your help. Please? The Legends won't survive this if someone doesn't help them." Amy said getting Barbara's attention, Barbara sighs heavily "I hate when you do that." Barbara said "I know." Amy says regretfully<br/>
<br/>
Amy and Barbara made their way back to the ship, Rosie following behind. "Why the Legends?" Barbara asks "They're the ones who fix history. My parents sent me here to help them with the bounty, they didn't know about it yet." Amy said<br/>
<br/>
"And Rosie? I haven't seen her around. Flying solo now?" Barbara asked, Amy smiled "Most of the time, yeah. Right now, no." Amy said looking behind her quickly, seeing Rosie duck behind an open door, the sounds of cans being knocked over echoing in the alleyway<br/>
<br/>
"You can come out, you know." Amy says, Barbara smiles. Rosie came walking out, approaching the two of them "How long have you known?" Rosie asked "Since we left the ship." Amy said with a smile<br/>
<br/>
Sara tried to search for everything she could find on Declan, unfortunately, it wasn't much. Most of it was blocked to them by the protocols they'd set. "Damn it!" Sara said hitting her palms on the console "Still nothing, I take it?" Amaya asked<br/>
<br/>
"I can't find anything without looking into the future." Sara said "And none of us can do that." Amaya said sighing "Why can't we?" Zari asked "I mean, just in James' timeline." Zari said "If we see what he's planning, we can stop it." Amaya said "Great plan, except for the fact that it could cause nemours ripple effects." Rip said<br/>
<br/>
"I don't see any other option." Zari said "Send us in." Amy said getting their attention as they appeared "This is Barbara Cain, fellow time traveler." Amy introduced, Barbara smiled, "She is right though, we're from the future so technically we wouldn't be breaking any rules. We can poke around a little, see what we can come up with." Barbara said, the team looked to one another, Sara and Rip nod<br/>
<br/>
"Recon only, you see him, you do not interact." Sara said "Gideon, we'll need two more sets of coms." Sara said "I'll go with them." Zari said, she looked to Sara "You really wanna send two unarmed kids into the future after this guy?" Zari asked "Who said we're unarmed?" Amy asked making the team look at her<br/>
<br/>
Sara attempts to hide her smirk, "Either way, they'll need back up." Zari said "Okay." Sara agreed "Go with them." She says "Come on." Amy complained "We don't need a babysitter." Barbara said "Tough. You got one." Z said</p><p>The team split off, half going to do their assigned missions: figuring out how to outsmart James, the others making sure the timeline is in check and monitoring James in the cell. Sara had fitted Z, Barbara and Amy for coms and have them a rundown about what to do if they ran into trouble before they headed off to the future.</p><p>The three time travellers landed in what Zari presumed was James' living room. The calender read April 5th, 2193, Amy checked the clock: 3:48 pm. "We have to hide." Amy said, they stowed away in the attic as the door opened. A 17 year old James and Amy walked in.<br/>
<br/>
"All I'm saying, is the show was better than the movie." James says "And I'm saying you're wrong." Amy said smiling "Oh yeah?" James said with a grin as he placed his bag down, he turned and wrapped his arms around her waist "Yeah." Amy says smiling as they kissed. Zari watched Amy close her eyes and clench her jaw, "I love you, you know that?" James says<br/>
<br/>
"I know." Amy said smiling. In the attic, Barbara reached over and squeezed Amy's hand when she took in a deep breath, "I'm okay" Amy whispered. This was harder than she thought it would be. "James, honey? We're home." They heard<br/>
<br/>
"Hey, Amy's here." James said "Oh, Amelia! Hello, dear!" James' mother said greeting Amy as she came into the living room. Amy squeezed Barbara's hand, "Hello, Mrs. Declan!" Amy said smiling as they hugged "Abigail, please darling!" Abigail said smiling<br/>
<br/>
"I'm sorry, I can't." Amy whispers, she grabbed hold of them and pressed the button on the watch, taking them to another location "Okay, what the hell happened back there?" Zari asked, Amy sighed and pointed behind Zari, she turned to see two cars in the ditch, flashing lights everywhere "Oh." Zari says<br/>
<br/>
"That's what he meant by fixing all the bad that's happened." Z said looking at Amy, who nodded slightly "He can't. It's a fixed point." Barbara interjected "Don't." Amy says "Amy." Barbara said, she pointed to the wreck seeing a 17 year old Amy and James running to the crash "Mom! Dad!" James yelled "Sir, get back!" A cop said "That's my parents!" James said "I'm sorry, son." The cop said "No. No!" James yelled<br/>
<br/>
Amy did her best to hold him back as he fought against her. "Let's go." Amy said, they walked to a more remote location before teleporting out of there.<br/>
<br/>
Back on the Waverider, Sara walked over to Rosie, who waited to hear back from Amy, Zari, and Barbara. "You worried about her?" Sara asked, Rosie shook her head, "She can handle herself." Rosie said "Doesn't stop you from worrying." Sara said, Rosie smiled "No, it doesn't." Rosie said "She's a good kid." Sara said smiling<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, she is." Rosie said "You let her take lead a lot. She doesn't say it, but I know she appreciates it." Rosie said "She's good with the team. Something tells me she's done this before." Sara says, Rosie looked around the ship<br/>
<br/>
"You know, in the future, there's two very different, worlds. One, hidden in plain sight, for time travelers, and one for everyone else. Amy went to the traveler academy, did everything she was supposed to, studied hard, worked harder, she excelled in all her classes, aced every test. Barbara, too." Rosie said<br/>
<br/>
"What happened when Amy met James?" Sara asks "Nothing really. Grades stayed the same, still studied hard. I can't really explain it, it was just, different. She was different." Rosie said<br/>
<br/>
"Amy was happy, at first, but after.. James grew cold, distant. He didn't have anyone to help him, except Amy. She spent all her time with him, and when he finally pushed her away, he had no one. Maybe that was the finale straw.. for both of them." Rosie says</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zari watched as Amy consoled James time and again, ending in the same result, James telling her to leave and Amy telling him no. They stayed in that moment for a bit, then moved onto another.<br/>
<br/>
"The one where he finds out" Amy told them. Zari didn't know what year it was, Amy and James had grown a bit older, and Amy had invited James to movie night at her house. They were in her room when Amy was called downstairs by a friend arriving at her home.<br/>
<br/>
"This is where it gets bad." Amy whispered to Zari as James looked around Amy's room. Zari guessed it was the first time he had been in there alone. He noticed a small box poking out from beneath the dresser, walking over to it and opening it as Amy came back upstairs<br/>
<br/>
"What is this stuff?" James asked "Just a bunch of junk." Amy says, she reached for the box. James pulled out of her grasp, his hands digging through the items "This is old stuff. Where'd you get it?" James asked "It's been passed down through the generations. Be careful with it. Some of it's breakable." Amy said<br/>
<br/>
James came across an old photograph "Is this your parents?" James asked "It's my-" Amy said reaching for it, James moved again "Come on. Give it back, James." Amy said "It says 1837. Why does it say 1837?" James said "It was one of those stupid old timey photos they did. They put some random year on the back. Does it matter?" Amy said, James didn't seem to buy it<br/>
<br/>
"What about the other stuff? How about this?" James said, trinket in hand "It's done old 14th century necklace thing." Amy says "Why do you have it?" James asked "It belonged to one of my grandmother's." Amy says "Some of this stuff is valuable now. Why isn't it locked up somewhere?" James asked</p>
<p>"My parents don't trust banks." Amy says "I don't believe you." James says "Well, believe what you want, it's the truth." Amy says, finally grabbing the box from his hands</p>
<p>"Let's go. It only gets worse from here." Amy said holding Zari and Barbara's sleeves, teleporting out before her parents arrived<br/>
<br/>
Their next stop was a month or two after that, according to Amy. James had isolated himself. Written down everything he knew about Amy, her family. He had taken the black and white photo from Amy and had it pinned to the wall, along with several sheets and notes about 'time travel'. Amy sighed as she watched herself enter the building James currently occupied.<br/>
<br/>
"And here my biggest mistake begins." Amy says, sighing softly "James." Past Amy said, getting his attention "I got your message." Amy said "I want you to take me." James said "Take you? Where?" Amy asked "I know who you are. Who your family is." James said, current Amy looked to Zari</p>
<p>"I want you to take me to the past, or to the future." James said "I can't just take you, it's more complicated then that." Amy said, James charged her "You will!" James shouted, he grabbed her arm "All of this-" he says pointing behind her "Show me. Now." James says, tightening his grip</p>
<p>"You're hurting me." Amy whispered "Take me with you, now." James said "Okay. Just calm down, alright." Amy said struggling to reach for her vortex manipulator. Current Amy and past Amy pressed the vortex manipulator's together, ending up in 1963.</p>
<p>James looked around in amusment for a few moments, then Amy brought him back. "You can do that all the time?" James asked, Amy shook her head "Not the whole time." Amy said "You- you can save my parents." James said "I can't." Amy said softly, regret in her voice</p>
<p>"What are you talking about, of course you can." James said "There are rules to time travel. That event already happened, I can't go back and fix it. Believe me, I've tried. I ran the simulations." Amy explained "Simulations? This is my family we're talking about." James said</p>
<p>"I know, and I'm sorry. But the accident is what's called a fixed point. No one can change that. If they do, they risk changing the whole of reality." Amy said "Screw reality!" James shouted "I want my parents back, and no one, not some rule, or some stupid risk, is going to jeopardize that." James said "I can't change it." Amy said</p>
<p>"You won't. I will." James said grabbing her wrist "James, stop!" Amy said "Give it to me, Amy." James said "I won't let you." Amy said "Yes, you will." James said "You don't know what you're risking." Amy pleaded</p>
<p>"Yeah. I do." James said snapping Amy's wrist, Barbara quickly shut her eyes at the sound of Amy's shout, James pulled the vortex manipulator off Amy's swelling wrist, and pressed the button "Don't do this. I'm begging you." Amy said, James pressed the button disappearing into thin air. Amy, Barbara, and Zari left soon after that</p>
<p>Amaya, Nate, Ray, and Rip sat in the library going over files of the men James had hired. "These guys are impressive." Ray said "No kidding, this guy's killed more than a dozen people." Nate said "Far as I can tell, they're just hired guns. There's no common link with Declan." Rip said<br/>
<br/>
"Here's one, Vladimir Alexey." Amaya said handing them the file "He's an old class mate of Declan's. Spent 6 months in prison for disorderly conduct and assault against a teacher." Amaya said "Why does that not surprise me." Ray said "So, what are we thinking? He goes to get his slightly deranged class mate, brings him to the past to try and kill us, and or Amy." Nate asked<br/>
<br/>
"Both, most likely." Rip said "James wants vengeance, Amy had the ability to rewrite the wrongs in his life, and she didn't tell him. If he doesn't find a way to get what he wants, it'll end badly, for everyone." Amaya said<br/>
<br/>
Stein and Jax joined Sara and Rosie on the bridge, "Where have you been?" Sara asked "My apologies, Captain. We've had Gideon running simulations to see how much of our power we can use without Mr. Declan using it against the timeline." Martin said "What did you come up with?" Sara asked<br/>
<br/>
"We can't do much, but if we all hit him fast and hard, it might just do the trick." Jax said "You really want to risk that?" Nate asked as they came onto the bridge "Everyone going out at once, I mean. Our one advantage has been staying in here." Nate said "We can't stay stay hidden forever, Mr. Heywood." Martin said "Grey's right, sitting in here only buy's us a little time." Jax said<br/>
<br/>
"Unfortunately, you're all right." Amy said coming back onto the ship with Zari and Barbara in tow "You can't stay here, it's only a matter of time before he finds us. You can't go out there, not with the giant targets on your backs." Amy said "So what do you suggest we do?" Sara asked "We take the fight to him." Amy said<br/>
<br/>
They stood in the middle of the room, looking over the files everyone's gathered, notes Amy, Zari, and Barbara had written down about him, his weakness, his fears, everything the Legends can know without breaking the timeline. "He wants a fight with us, to kill us so he can bring his family back. Unfortunately for us, we know what happens if he succeeds." Sara said<br/>
<br/>
"And he has fighters, but most of them can be taken care of with some booze or money. The leader is who we have to worry about. Trained, armed to the teeth, he doesn't mess around. This guy, Vladimir, he's more powerful than his entire team." Amy said "I take it you know each other?" Amaya said "I've had run-ins with him. He's James' lackey. James says jump, Vladimir says asks how high." Amy said<br/>
<br/>
The teams attention was caught by Rip, who felt a sharpness in his left side, he gasped at the growing pain. "Rip?" Sara asked "You're bleeding." Martin said "No. No no no." Amy whispered as blood pooled on Rip's shirt and he hit the ground "Get him to med bay, now!" Sara said. Amy went over to him, she pressed her vortex manipulator, taking him immediately to med bay before the team could reach him.<br/>
<br/>
"Gideon! Help him!" Amy said getting Rip up and onto the table "I'm afraid Captian Hunter has sustained injuries in another timeline." Gideon said "When?" Amy said "From your time." Gideon said. By the time the team arrived in the med bay, Amy had gone and Rip was hooked up to the monitors and getting morphine to try and hold him over.<br/>
<br/>
"Gideon!" Anaya shouts "What do we got?" Sara asked "Captian Hunter has sustained injures from another timeline. Ms. Woods is attempting to save him now." Gideon said "When?" Sara said as Rip started to cough up blood, Rip started to stabilize after a moment "It appears Captian Hunter's injuries have begun healing." Gideon said scanning Rip<br/>
<br/>
"What?" Sara asked. Amy came back into the room, collapsing to her knees "Did you-?" Jax asked "How?" Stein asked, Rip began sitting up slowly, "No, hey, sit down." Sara said concerned "I'm alright." Rip said surprised, Rip looked to Amy siting on the floor, blood on her hands and covering her clothing. "What did you do?" Rip asked</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amy teleported to 2201, looking around and hearing gunfire, she searches for Rip and Sara. As she ran through the burning field, someone behind her pulls Amy toward them. "Dad!" Amy said as she turned to face him. Rip pointed to his stomach, blood pooling at his side. "Hang on, dad, hang on." Amy says, throwing his arm across her shoulder.<br/><br/>Pressing her vortex manipulater, Amy quickly took him to the Waverider. Hooking him up in med bay as she alertes her mother on where to find him. Sara come onto the ship seconds later, bloodied staff in hand. "Amy!" Sara says "Oh, thank goodness! You're alright!" Amy said throwing her arms around her mother "Of course I am. What happened?" Sara asked "Dad, he was hurt in the past." Amy said<br/><br/>"Is he alright?" Sara asked, worried "He should be stabilizing now. Gideon's healing him." Amy says "You need to head back, you can't spend a lot of time in both places." Sara says, Amy nods "I'm heading back now." Amy said. A loud bang outside shook the Waverider, "Damn it, they've tracked us." Sara says. Warning lights begin to flash as the ship comes under attack. Bounty hunters and time pirates start to swarm.<br/><br/>Amy and Sara duck as gun fire races towards them. "You need to go!" Sara says, pulling them to cover "I can't, what about you and dad?!" Amy asked, Rip teleports to them "We're fine, now go!" Rip says, Amy hesitates to leave her parents "Go!" Sara says. Amy relunctly presses her vortex and ends up back on the ship in the past. She glances to Rip in med bay before falling to her knees in relief.<br/><br/>"What did you do?" Rip asks, Amy opens her mouth to speak, only finding herself at a loss for words. She stands slowly and makes her way outside the doors, the worry for her parents in the future still weighing heavily on her.</p><p>After giving her some time, Sara looked over to Amy, whom had been sitting in front of the med bay doors since she returned. She couldn't leave, but she couldn't go in. Amy stared down at her blood stained hands, not saying a word to anyone who walked past or asked if she need anything.<br/>
<br/>
They brought her fresh clothes, left food and water, tried to get her to get cleaned up, but she wouldn't move. Rip was fine, Sara had Gideon give him a sedative to let him rest after the ordeal, just in case. Sara wanted Amy to get some rest as well, but she didn't want to force her into it.<br/>
<br/>
The team didn't know what time Rip was injured in, Sara suspected it was whatever time Amy was from. That they were close, maybe friends or some kind of family or friends judging by how rattled Amy had gotten. Sara approached Amy, "Rip's okay, you know. Whatever you did, it saved him." Sara said<br/>
<br/>
"And what if it hadn't?" Amy asked, she looked up at Sara, the redness around her eyes now obvious "What if I hadn't make it there in time?" Amy asked "But you did." Sara said "Five seconds." Amy whispers "What?" Sara asked "If I had been five seconds- even one second- later I couldn't have saved him." Amy said "You can't think like that." Sara said<br/>
<br/>
"Can't I?" Amy asked, forcing herself up "It's my fault! If Declan hadn't come after your team- I dragged everyone into this. This should be my fight, not yours." Amy says "Don't do that, don't let him get into your head, that's exactly what he wants." Sara said, "He's already in my head! Don't you get that?" Amy said<br/>
<br/>
She sighed and slid against the wall. Sara joined her on the floor, "I don't know what to do." Amy said "I'm trying to keep everyone safe, but he's one step ahead of me." Amy said "James was right. He knows what I'll do to protect this team- to protect the future- and he's using it against me." Amy said, Sara put her arm around Amy<br/>
<br/>
"I knew someone like that. His name was Damien Darhk." Sara said getting Amy's attention "He took something from me, something I can't get back." Sara said "Laurel." Amy whispered, Sara looked to her "I met Damien. A few times, actually, time travellers and all. We crossed paths in the 80s, he knew me as Oliva." Amy said<br/>
<br/>
"He went on a rant one day about the Canary's, what a menace to society they were. Long story short, I thought he was wrong, and we ended up getting into it." Amy said "You fought Damien Darhk?" Sara asked, surprised "I'm a lot tougher than I look." Amy said making Sara smile "I don't doubt that for a second." Sara said<br/>
<br/>
Amy closed her eyes and leaned her head against Sara's shoulder making her smile, "Why don't we get you cleaned up?" Sara asked "We'll go see if the team has found anything new we can use." Sara said, Amy nods slightly, Sara stood and put her hand out, leaning down and helping Amy up with a smile.<br/>
<br/>
Martin and Jax went over the Waverrider's defenses, making sure the ship would be ready and could withstand an attack in case James and Vladimir decided they were done waiting. Their attention was caught by Sara and Amy passing by the open door, arm and arm as they talked.<br/>
<br/>
"Sara finally got her to open up." Jax says "Yes, that's good, she should speak to someone." Stein said "What's with you?" Jax asked "How do you mean?" Martin asked "Grey, come on. I can practically feel the anxiety coming off of you." Jax says<br/>
<br/>
"What do you think about her, Jefferson?" Martin asked "Amy? She's kinda quiet, very into the mission. Little secretive, but aren't all time travelers?" Jax said "There's something about her. Not just her, Barbara, even Rosie." Martin said shaking his head "Something about them you don't trust?" Jax asked<br/>
<br/>
"I don't know." Stein said "Grey." Jax said "Why won't Amelia tell us about the future?" Martin asked "Oh, you know, same reason Sara and Rip won't?" Jax said "There's something going on here." Martin said stepping closer to him "Grey, for the sake of everybody, including yourself, just drop it." Jax said, walking out.  Martin sighs, "I'm afraid I can't do that, Jefferson." Martin whispers</p><p>Coming back to the team, Stein looked around the ship seeing everyone on the bridge, and Amy in her quarters. He knocked on the open door, Amy shuffled some papers as he approached her. "Come in." Amy said smiling "My apologies, I didn't mean to disturbed you." Martin said<br/>
<br/>
"That's alright, I was just comparing my notes to what all the team has found." Amy said looking at the files scattered across the bed "Must be a lot to go through. Would you like some help?" Martin said "That would be lovely, but most of this-" Amy says "Is from the future." Martin said with a small smile "Understood. Well, if you change your mind." He says, turning to leave<br/>
<br/>
"Thank you, for the offer. It's very kind." Amy said smiling "I must say, judging by what you've told us, you're quite versed in 'all things James'. How long were you two together?" Martin asked "Three years, give or take." Amy said "Long time for someone so young." Martin said<br/>
<br/>
"I suppose?" Amy said furrowing her brow "It's impressive." Martin said "What is?" Amy asks "The fact that you can stay so mission orientated, despite the threat your ex-swain poses." Martin said "Oh. Well, it takes quite a lot of training." Amy said "Yes, I'd suppose so." Martin said<br/>
<br/>
Amy gave him a questioning look "Is there something I can help you with?" Amy asked "No, no, I simply wanted to help." Martin says, Amy nodded as he turned to exit, "Tell me, Ms. Woods, how did you find us, again?" Martin asks<br/>
<br/>
"I tracked the Waverider's signal. It's almost invisible, unless you know what you're looking for." Amy said "And you do? Know what you're looking for, I mean?" Martin asks "What are you trying to ask, professor?" Amy said<br/>
<br/>
"Just a simple question." Martin said "I'll let you get back to work." He said as he left, the curiosity not escaping Amy's attention<br/>
<br/>
Stein rejoined the team on the bridge, earning a look of disapproval from Jax. "So, Amy's going over everything we know so far." Zari said "Grey and I went over the ship's mainframe, if they do attack, we'll be ready." Jax says "Good." Sara said<br/>
<br/>
"Regardless of their plan, Declan and his classmate will need more firepower to take us on." Amaya said "If we can pin-point where they'll jump to next we can be there to catch them." Ray said "I'll help Amy with that." Rosie said "I'll join you. Extra set of eyes can't hurt." Barbara said<br/>
<br/>
After they left, Jax got a nagging feeling in his stomach, tossing a look at Martin, Jax shook his head. "I'm sorry, Jefferson." Martin says "Sara, may we have a word, in private?" Martin asked "Yeah?" Sara says<br/>
<br/>
Sara, Rip, and the team had gone to the waste room to hear what Stein had to say. "Seriously? The garbage?" Rory commented "It's the only place on the ship that doesn't have cameras. If we'd disabled them somewhere else, someone could have turned them back on." Rip explained<br/>
<br/>
"You don't trust her either." Martin said "Who? The kid or the red head?" Rory asks "Amy." Martin said throwing him a confused look, to which Mick groaned "I don't trust either of them. Kids are punks, and red heads.." Mick groaned, drinking his beer<br/>
<br/>
"Wait, why don't you trust Amy?" Zari asked, Rip looked to Sara "There are files on the Waverider, files I've been trying to access since I came into the ship. I hadn't been able to crack the password, not even with Gideon, but somehow Amy did, within hours of being on the ship." Rip said "What's in the files?" Ray asked "I have no idea." Rip asked<br/>
<br/>
"If it were locked tight enough to not break for decades, I dread to know." Rip adds "You don't think she'd use something deadly against us, or Declan, do you?" Nate asked "Honestly? I don't know." Sara said "Let's hope we don't have to find out." Rip said</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amy came onto the bridge, looking for the team, finding no one around she headed for the consol "Gideon? Where's the team?" Amy asked "I'm afraid I don't know, Ms. Woods." Gideon said "Pull up the cameras, please, Gideon." Amy said<br/><br/>Gideon did as asked, Amy scanned every corner of the ship, the team was no where to be found "Have they left the ship?" Amy asked "Heat signature scanned 11 passengers on board as of six minutes ago, Ms. Woods." Gideon said "Gideon, scan my voice, please." Amy said<br/><br/>Gideon became silent once again "Scan complete, hello again, Captain." Gideon says "Search the ship, Gideon. I want to know if the team have cloaked themselves." Amy said "It appers you are correct, Captain. The Legends have cloaked themselves in the waste room." Gideon says<br/><br/>Amy smirked, nodding her head "The only room without cameras." Amy said "Thank you, Gideon. If you'd be so kind, resume your regular command." Amy said "Yes, Ms. Woods." Gideon said<br/><br/>"Amy's a good kid, I don't think she'd use whatever's in that file against someone." Zari said "You're campaigning for the kid now?" Rory asked "No, I just.. You didn't see what I did in the future. Declan's life fell apart, and he put her through hell. His biggest regrets are fixed points, and Amy was right there with him when they happened." Zari said<br/><br/>"Fixed points?" Amaya asks "Basically, if an event has to happen, it will. No matter if it's prevented, or altered, it will always play out. Often times, with worse affects. Think of it as a never ending loophole." Rip said "So if he alters the past-" Ray said "Everyone's screwed." Zari says<br/><br/>"That's what Amy's trying to prevent from happening, time collapsing in on itself." Sara said "Like when we interacted with our timeline." Stein said, "And we broke time." Jax said, Sara nods "We can't let Declan alter the fixed point." Rip said<br/><br/>"As much as I agree, I think we're all missing a key detail here. Amy's on the same mission. She wants to stop Declan just as much as we do, maybe even more." Zari said "So why is she still hiding things from us?" Martin asked "I don't know. Maybe what she knows puts the timeline at risk." Zari said<br/><br/>"Zari look, I agree, I do. But if she wants to work with us, she has to start telling us the truth." Amaya said "And if she can't?" Zari asked, the team sighed<br/><br/>Amy came back into her quarters, the door closing behind her "I know that look. What is it?" Barbara asked approaching her "Cameras are disabled. The team is gone." Amy says, Rosie looked to Barbara and Amy "Gideon ran heat signatures, they're still on board. There's only one place they could be." Amy said<br/><br/>"Waste room." Barbara said, Amy nodded "No cameras, no coms, complete privacy. Which means they know." Amy said, Barbara sighs "You don't know that." Barbara said "They could just be suspicious, you said Rip was getting wary of you." Rosie said "Gideon, how long have the Legnds been unreachable?" Amy asked<br/><br/>"Seventeen minuets eight seconds, Ms. Woods." Gideon says "Thank you, Gideon." Amy said softly "That still doesn't prove-" Barbara said sighing "Yes, it does. They don't trust me. And in all likelihood, they don't trust you either." Amy said "Our cover's blown." Amy says</p>
<p>The team returned to the bridge, all suspicion seeming to be set aside as Amy, Barbara and Rosie stood in silence while the team approached. "I found a lead." Amy says, breaking the tense air "James likes to hang out in abandoned warehouses, plenty of room, lots of quiet to think and plan. I found one that's secluded, not far from here actually. If he's anywhere, it's probably there." Amy said "Gideon, show us." Sara says<br/><br/>"Right away, Captian Lance." Gideon said, Gideon pulled up an outside look of the building "You're right. If he's building his team, that's a good place to do it." Sara said, Amy nods<br/><br/>"Alright, we'll check out the building, you three stay here. We don't need him seeing any of you, especially with us." Rip says "Of course." Amy said, Sara turned to the team, "Suit up." Sara says<br/><br/>The mission was lead by Sara and Rip, Zari, Amaya and Ray joining them. Mick, Jax, Stein, and Nate stayed on the ship, providing back up if need be. Stein and Jax ran point from the bridge, Amy hovering slightly as she watched the security footage.<br/><br/>"Careful, could be a trap." Sara reminds as they slowly opened the door and examined inside, breaching slowly. Amy closely watched the footage from Ray's suit, "You see something?" Jax asked "Maybe." Amy said "May I?" Amy asked, Martin stepped aside letting her have full view of the cameras from the suits<br/><br/>"We got eyes." Ray says, pointing to the camera in the upper right corner of the building "Let's see if it can tell us something." Ray said flying and attempting to turn on the camera, after a while, he finally managed "We are live." Nate says leaving the Captain's office, joining them at the console as the full view of the team popped up<br/><br/>"Something's wrong." Amy whispers "What was that?" Martin asked "It's too clean. James creates these boards where he puts everything he learns on them. They're practically his thoughts all laid out. There should be one but there's not, nothing's there." Amy says, confused "He wanted you to find him." Nate said "It's a trap." Jax says<br/><br/>"Sara-" Martin said into coms "Already on it." Sara says as the team ran out of the building, barely clear before the building blew "That was a bit too close for comfort." Amaya said "Everyone alright?" Martin asked "We're good." Zari says "Heading back now." Rip said<br/><br/>The team regrouped on the ship, Ray ran through the footage with Amy, wanting to know what she spotted. "James plans out what he wants to a T. If he's taking on this team, he's going to have his plans written down somewhere. It's too risky for him not to, too many things could go wrong." Amy said<br/><br/>"There were no signs that anyone had been in the warehouse." Ray said, Amy nods, "He must have cleared out, I just don't know when." Amy says<br/><br/>Sara sat in her room, Rip coming to join her, the door closing behind him. "I got your message. If you're feeling unwell from earlier, Gideon can treat you." Rip said "I had Gideon shut off the cameras. No communications, in or out of this room." Sara said in a serious tone<br/><br/>"What's this about?" Rip asked "I think we should look into the files on James, and Amy." Sara says "Sara, that-" Rip said "Is dangerous, yes. But she's going to wipe our memories anyway. Why not go into this with an advantage, the full knowledge of who we're facing, and fighting with." Sara said<br/><br/>"It could be devastating for us, but if we learn the wrong thing, or learn something too early." Rip says "I know." Sara said "Rip, let's face it. Amy's never going to tell us. Neither is Rosie, or Barbara. If Declan tells us, he could say the wrong thing to risk the timeline, and even then, who knows if it's the truth. We're on our own here." Sara said, Rip nods and sighs heavily<br/><br/>"It appears we are." Rip said "I know we set the protocols in case something like this ever happened, but we're fighting blind here. Declan has all the information he needs on us, and we have vertically nothing on him. This may help us." Sara said "And it may not." Rip said "Only one way to find out." Sara says</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James opened his eyes to find Amy sitting gaurd in his cell, he smiled and sat up. "You shouldn't go back in your timeline, too many risks." Amy said "That's rich, coming from you." James said "Technically it's not mine, not yet anyway." Amy says, James smiled<br/>
<br/>
"That's right. You're not apart of the 'Legends'. Not for a few years, right?" James said "That's right." Amy says "You're admitting it? The camera's-" James said "Disabled. On my command. I have full control over the entire ship." Amy says, James chuckled<br/>
<br/>
"That's too bad. I would have enjoyed getting you to talk about the future in front of them." James said "Why do you think I turned off the camera's?" Amy said with a smirk, James nods, catching on<br/>
<br/>
"You're playing my game. It won't work. You don't have what it takes." James says "No? You're in there because of me, it was my tech that brought you here in the first place. You're standing in the cell on my ship, and I'm, well, not." Amy said "Last I checked I was more than capable of playing 'your' game." Amy says<br/>
<br/>
James scoffs, "You're going back in time, trying to kill the Legends, trying to kill me, but you're forgetting one key detail. I was there that night." Amy said getting his attention "Don't talk about that night." James said "Oh. Sore subject? You're not too keen on leaving those alone with other people." Amy says<br/>
<br/>
"Where was I? Right, the crash. Mm, poor mommy and daddy, never saw it coming. Do you think they suffered?" Amy asked "Stop it." James says "It was a bit gruesome, if I'm honest. You were too busy crying, so you didn't see much. That other driver-" Amy said scoffing<br/>
<br/>
"Stop!" James says, charging the glass "What is it, James? Don't like it when someone gets in your head?" Amy asks, standing to meet him face to face "I'll kill you." James said tearing up<br/>
<br/>
"You wouldn't be the first to try." Amy said "Next time you want to threaten the Legends, think about what happened to your family. Know that if you hurt the Legends, I will make you relive that moment, over and over again, until you are screaming for mercy." Amy said "Don't. Don't make me go back there." James pleaded softly<br/>
<br/>
"The choice is yours." Amy said "Amy, don't." James says "Gideon, bring back the camera's and resume normal command." Amy said before walking out "Right away, Ms. Woods." Gideon said "We're back." Nate said watching the feed "Amy!" James shouts as Amy walked out<br/>
<br/>
"Amy! Don't make me go back! Amy, please! Please!" James yells, pounding the glass as he sobs "What did she do to him?" Amaya asked "I don't know." Sara says shaking her head<br/>
<br/>
Amy rejoined the team on the bridge, they had turned off the sound from the brig, the pleading getting to them. "What happened to him?" Rip asked as Amy joined them "I used his own games against him." Amy says "You destroyed him." Ray said<br/>
<br/>
"No. Right now he's breaking down, he's pretty much feeling every emotion he's been suppressing since the accident. James is at a tipping point. If we can keep him there, we can break him, get him to tell us who he placed the bounty with." Amy said "You're talking about emotionally torturing the boy." Amaya says<br/>
<br/>
"I prefer to call it strategy. We break him, we get what we need, and you all live." Amy said "Are you even listening to yourself right now? I can't be the only who thinks this is wrong?" Amaya says "You're not the only one." Zari said<br/>
<br/>
"Maybe she's right. We've been on the sidelines for too long, it's time we get back out there. I don't like the method, but he did try to kill us- several times." Nate said "He's a boy! You're manipulating him." Amaya says<br/>
<br/>
"He's done the exact same thing to us!" Amy argued "That doesn't mean he deserves this." Zari said "Enough." Sara says "We leave him be for now. Until he talks, voluntarily, no one speaks to him." Sara says "Agreed." Rip says, the Legends nod "Understood?" Sara says to Amy "Yeah. Understood, Captain." Amy says sarcastically<br/>
<br/>
"Watch the attitude." Sara comments "Whatever, <em>mom</em>." Amy says, walking away "I am this ship's captain and that means you will follow my rules, and show my team and I some respect. Am I clear?" Sara says, Amy stops. She turns back to face Sara, her fingers coming to her temple in a salute.</p><p>"Yes, ma'am." Amy says. Sara nods in annoyance, "Dismissed." She says. Amy groans and leaves the crew on deck. "Unbelievable." Sara sighs "Teenagers, am I right?" Ray says with a grin and a sigh</p><p>The team disbursed after Amy's interaction with James, most of them not agreeing with Amy's methods. Amy sat on the steps of the Captain's office as Sara and Rip were inside going over files and notes Amy had given them on James.<br/>
<br/>
The rest of the team had spread throughout the ship, trying to keep their minds off the breaking point that was James. Barbara approached Amy, coming to sit by her in comfortable silence before sighing. "I hate when you talk to him." Barbara whispers<br/>
<br/>
"I know." Amy said "Why?" Barbara asked, Amy looks to her "Why play his game?" Barbara asks. Rip and Sara look to each other, then to Amy and Barbara "I'm tired of him always winning." Amy said<br/>
<br/>
"He gets in my head and it's like.." Amy says trailing off, looking for the right words "Like you can't breath. Like everything is crashing down around you." Barbara said "Yeah." Amy said sighing "Yeah." Barbara says softly, nodding her head, knowing all too well the affect James has over people<br/>
<br/>
"I'm sorry." Amy says "For what?" Barbara asked "For running when you needed me." Amy says, Barbara sighs. Amy put her arm over Barbara's shoulders, Barbara sighing and relaxing into the familiar touch as her head fell to Amy's shoulder<br/>
<br/>
Rip's eyes fell from the woman on the steps to the papers in front of them, he looks to Sara, whom had adverted her gaze away as well. Rip sighs as he caught Sara's eyes, shaking his head slightly, telling Sara they can't look into Amy's files. Sara nods, agreeing in silence as they went back to the task at hand.<br/>
<br/>
They had chased down every lead, trying to get the bounty hunter's identity. James wouldn't talk to anyone, especially Amy, and would not break confidence with his source. "What if we let him go?" Sara asks "What?" Amy asks "You can't do that. He'll come after you again." She says joining Sara and Rip<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, but his friends are already after us." Sara said "They don't know where the ship is, we have" Amy said "We can move to another location and cloak the ship." Rip says "You really think that will stop him?" Amy comments "No, but it's worth a try. We have to find out who he placed the bounty with." Sara says<br/>
<br/>
"And if he kills everyone because you let him go?" Amy asks "He won't. He'll be monitored the entire time." Rip says "That won't stop him." Barbara says "You know a a little about him, but you haven't seen his cruelty yet." Barbara adds "He's kills hundreds of people by now, and he will kill more if you let him get away." Amy says<br/>
<br/>
"It's our only chance." Sara says "I'm sorry, but I can't let you do this. I won't." Amy says "There's not another choice. Either we keep him here, and his friends find him. Or we let him go, and we track him to the bounty hunters." Rip says "I have him where I want him. If you'll just give it some time-" Amy says "We don't have time." Sara said<br/>
<br/>
"Whoever he placed the bounty with is out there, probably tracking us, right now. If we get him go, he might think he's in the clear as we can catch him off gaurd." Sara adds "He'll know this is a trick, he's not a stupid kid!" Amy argues<br/>
<br/>
"He's gone years tracking you, tracking Amy, digging threw your lives, for this very moment. You can't let him go. If you do, he will come back ten times stronger and he will kill everyone, he always does." Barbara says "We can stop him." Sara says "No, you can't. Why do you think we're here? It's not for a trip down memory lane. It's to lend our help. You don't know him like I do, like we do." Amy said<br/>
<br/>
"They're right." Rosie says, joining them on the bridge "You can't let him go, because you can't beat him. Not alone. And neither can we." Rosie said "We can't stay here and wait for an attack." Rip says "No, you can't. But you can make him believe you've let him go." Rosie says "The simulation?" Barbara asks, Rosie nods "What simulation?" Sara asks<br/>
<br/>
"It was made by a friend of yours, Curtis. We've adapted it in the future for training at the academy." Amy says "If we can get James to believe he's free, we can track where he goes, who he meets, and he never has to leave the brig." Rosie says, Sara looks to Rip. "It could work." Rip says "Alright. Then that's what we do." Sara says "I'll get the equipment." Rosie says</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>